


See No Evil, Hear No Evil (But Have Some Damn Fun)

by Anonymous



Series: L'Manburg's Rise And Fall, As Told By Children In Soldiers' Clothing [13]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Boys Being Boys, DISABLED PEOPLE DO NOT NEED TO CONFORM TO ABLED SOCIETY!!, Deaf Character, Deaf Tubbo, Fluff, I only know these kids getting along, Light Angst, Listen. Listen. Canon? Do not know her, Not RPF, Ranboo is very tall, Sam is mentioned for 2 seconds but he is also deaf, THIS ISN'T RPF I HATE THE TAGS, Tommy is a good friend :], Tommy is laughing at both of them, Tubbo is very small, blind Ranboo, disabled author writes disabled characters, explosions cause hearing damage guys, this is extremely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An Enderman blinds himself so he can't get hurt.A boy hears ringing because he told a lie.Adaptation and communication ensue, in the funniest ways possible.____________________- If any CCs are uncomfortable with stories like this, it will be taken down immediately- This story is written by a partially deaf and horribly-sighted author- Abled people don't clown on this. I'm looking at you.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: L'Manburg's Rise And Fall, As Told By Children In Soldiers' Clothing [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013610
Comments: 30
Kudos: 304
Collections: Anonymous





	See No Evil, Hear No Evil (But Have Some Damn Fun)

**Author's Note:**

> What is UP it's your local disabled 8bit coming at you with no chapter of TWPBIWO
> 
> I have created this because of my own character designs for Tubbo and Ranboo, as well as. This community can get really fucking ableist. So I made this to counteract that because I hate every single person who has used ableism as a haha funny.
> 
> I am looking at you, people who use p*ycho and p*ychotic as violent, evil terms. I hate the air you breathe and I hate everything about your thought process. Maybe don't be ableist for once, idk man. Think? Are you like, capable of the thought process "real people deal with this condition. I shouldn't demonize it" or do you just like being an ass. 
> 
> ↑ I am not apologizing for this. Do not ask me to. You are being ableist, and then asking for an apology for being called on your shit. Fuck you.
> 
> Anyway, story time.

From a young age, Ranboo has learned that covering his eyes is what is easiest to do. He always gets less questions about a blindfold than he does about looking down or growing his hair out. 

He even dyes it half-red and half-green to match the eyes underneath. 

(At some point he gets so used to it that he stops taking it off— and he doesn’t even notice)

* * *

At sixteen years old, Tubbo is locked in a box and blown to smithereens for an entire city to see, and when he wakes up, all he can hear is a ringing sound. Tommy figures it out quickest when Tubbo doesn’t react to him yelling.

He doesn’t learn sign— he doesn’t have the time for it, and his nerves are shot anyway. His hands tremble whether or not he realizes it. 

(He uses his comm tablet to communicate, and finds solace in the white noise that hasn’t left yet)

* * *

Tommy meets Ranboo first. He doesn’t talk about the blindfold at all. Instead, he asks how tall Ranboo is. 

“I dunno.”

“Well you’re a fuckin’ giant, I’ll tell you that.”

“How tall are you…?”

“Gimme your hand.”

“What?”

“Just trust me, huge man.”

Ranboo hesitantly reaches out a hand. A smaller, softer hand grabs his, then guides it to what Ranboo assumes is a head, because suddenly he is touching short, fluffy hair. The head isn’t much shorter than his own, but it is still noticeably lower down.

“Huh.”

“What?” Tommy sounds almost offended.

“Nothing! You’re the tallest person I’ve met, is all!” Ranboo says, genuinely surprised. 

“Fuck yes I am. Tallest person on the server! Don’t question that.”

Ranboo laughs then, because he can hear that Tommy is lying. Tommy shrugs his hand off and curses him for laughing. 

He laughs harder.

* * *

Ranboo meets Tubbo much later. Tommy is dragging Tubbo around, talking into his communicator.

Ranboo personally knows how much of a godsend speech-to-text and text-to-speech is, and he can hear Tommy taking advantage of it— or he’s talking and signing. Ranboo can’t tell. He assumes Tommy’s talking to Tubbo, who he hasn’t actually met, but has heard a lot about.

“That’s Ranboo, the tall fucker with the blak and white shit!” Tommy says. “Hey Ranboo! Come meet the shortest person here!”

“Hey!” Tubbo cries when he’s read the message. He laughs though. “Tell him he is very tall.” 

“Tubbo says you’re fucking tall.”

Ranboo snorts. “How tall is he?”

“Oh so short.” Tommy replies. Tubbo makes another offended noise. “Gimme your hand.”

Ranboo, of course, holds his hand out. 

“I’m putting his hand on your head so he can tell how incredibly short you are.” Tommy says. Tubbo reads the message and nods with a grin. 

Ranboo can feel his hand being pulled much further down than it was when he met Tommy before it pats down on another head of hair. His eyebrows raise.

“He’s so small.” Is all he can think to say. Tommy bursts out in laughter, wheezing and buckling under the effort. Tubbo reaches up and taps Ranboo’s hand.

“What’d you say?” He asks.

Ranboo uses his free hand to dig his communicator out of his pocket. The only button he ever uses is on the side, and when he presses it a tin voice says, “Open communicator, send message?”

“Yes.”

“Message start.”

“I told Tommy that you are so small. Send message.”

“Message sent.”

Ranboo presses the button again, and the communicator powers off. He tucks it away as Tubbo snorts. Tommy finally catches his breath and taps Ranboo’s hand.

“I’m gonna put your other hand on my head so you can see how superior I am in height!” He says.

After a nod from the tallest, Tommy does just that. Ranboo actually laughs from the difference. He pats their heads, which are at least a good foot apart in height, and giggles louder.

“We’ve shocked him! Tubbo, he is in shock from how short you are. Good going.” 

It’s Tubbo’s turn to burst out laughing, after a short delay. It causes a chain reaction and soon all three teenagers are doubled over. They eventually have to sit down in a poor excuse of a triangle. 

Ranboo has a hand on each of their shoulders, Tubbo’s eyes are glued to his comm, and Tommy is rattling off jokes and tall tales.

(Maybe one day, Ranboo will learn how to feel safe enough to look at them. Unrealistic, considering that he hasn’t taken the blindfold off in years. He’d probably end up blinding himself for real if he did. He functions pretty well as-is, he thinks, so maybe there is no point. He doesn’t quite need to see, anyway, and from what he remembers of it, seeing always hurt. It is his choice— he doesn't even have to make it.)

(Tubbo thinks about Sam’s offer to make him hearing aids. Maybe one day he’ll take him up on it, but he’s heard from the man himself how fragile they can be— how if he doesn’t use them right, they can make the ringing louder. He’ll think about it, but he doesn’t have to decide now. He’s got all the time in the world! No one will make him do anything, and he’s happy how he is now.)

(So maybe one day they’ll try to assimilate to what they used to be, but who says they have to? Besides, Tommy thinks his friends are the coolest shit out there, so who really cares?)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you're Abled and you feel like clowning on your ableism, the door is right there. Do not tell me that I am being too rude or aggressive. I do not care. I deserve to be angry about this. Evaluate yourself and ask why you got offended for being told you are acting wrong and harmful. Come back when you're not feeling like a pissy jerkwad. 
> 
> If it's your first time hearing that you shouldn't use people's actual real life medical conditions as an insult. I am begging you to educate yourself. Please. Holy shit.
> 
> I love you, people who aren't assholes, I treasure you.
> 
> Also!!! Coming from a hard of hearing person who doesn't have the time or mental capacity to learn sign language, there are alternatives! This does not mean you shouldn't try to learn. Please. It is so fucking helpful. I only know like five signs, but trust me, you are making someone's day. You are helping. Please keep yourself open to learning, and do not feel bad if you can't. Just please do not assume we are idiots. Your body language is very telling.


End file.
